


Sweethearts

by thomasclementine



Series: High School Sabriel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasclementine/pseuds/thomasclementine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Assembling the sandwich ingredients on the counter, Sam tries to tune them out so he can focus on thinking about his paper. However, that flies out the window the moment he hears Gabriel say, “So hey, Dean-o. I’m thinking I’m gonna ask your brother out.”<br/>Sam almost drops the knife he’s using to spread the mustard as his stomach twists. He can practically hear Dean’s classic ‘indignation’ facial expression. He sputters “What? What the hell? Sammy? Since when are you even…not straight? In the background, Sam hears Charlie snort quietly and mutter “Since always, obviously, jeez.”"<br/>~<br/>A simple, fluffy HS AU fic in which Gabriel is a little nervous to ask Sam out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweethearts

            Even though Gabriel was Dean’s age, they were on the football team together, and they were best friends, Sam was starting to suspect that Gabriel was a little bit closer to him than he was to Dean. It all started a few days into his first week of high school. Dean and Gabriel had known each other since the beginning of summer before, when Gabriel went out for the football team. They became friends after a mishap that involved Dean’s tackle dislocating Gabriel’s shoulder.  When Dean introduced him to his little brother, he took it upon himself to give him the ‘real tour with all the best spots’, as he called it, showing Sam the places to get the best food and the places to get away with illicit activity. He gave Sam rides to school and the library when Dean was too busy, and he rigged the school administration’s computer system so he got a better locker assignment than the one he was originally assigned. Eventually, Sam was the one he vented to when his parents got divorced, and when he went through his first terrible break up.

            Now, a year and a half into high school for Sam, Gabriel was the one out of Dean’s usual group of friends that he felt most comfortable around. He liked the way Gabe gave him unexpected compliments and let him take as many photos of him as he wanted (the assignment for photography class last month was portraits, okay?). He really liked the way Gabriel doodled in the margins of the papers he graded as a teacher’s aide for Sam’s Chemistry class. And he really, really liked the way Gabriel smiled at him with slightly chubby, dimpled cheeks and happy golden eyes.

            But all those things are definitely _not_ things Sam’s trying to think about right now. There’s a paper due for his English class tomorrow and he’s only halfway through it so far. He stares at his laptop screen tiredly, rubbing his eyes and yawning before deciding, _Dean is right, food is what cures all_ , leaving his room for a sandwich break. He can hear Dean, Gabriel, and their other friend Charlie playing a video game, all piled onto the living room couch. He passes behind them unseen on his way to the kitchen, footsteps muffled by simulated gunshot noises and shouts of “I’m gonna destroy you” and “suck it” and “You know what? To quote the prolific Mister Bart Simpson, eat my shorts”.

            Assembling the sandwich ingredients on the counter, Sam tries to tune them out so he can focus on thinking about his paper. However, that flies out the window the moment he hears Gabriel say, “So hey, Dean-o. I’m thinking I’m gonna ask your brother out.”

            Sam almost drops the knife he’s using to spread the mustard as his stomach twists. He can practically hear Dean’s classic ‘indignation’ facial expression. He sputters “What? What the hell? Sammy? Since when are you even…not straight? In the background, Sam hears Charlie snort quietly and mutter “Since always, obviously, jeez.”

            A new game starts, and the noise level grows, but Sam refuses to miss out on this conversation. He hears Gabriel say “Yeah, why? You think he should do better?” in a playful tone, and Dean smack him on the arm for it. “It’s not like that, it’s just…come on, you’ve never even mentioned this before! We’re supposed to be best friends and you wait all this time to tell me the reason you haven’t dated anyone since that Kali chick is because you’ve got a hard on for my brother?”

            Sam peeks out of the doorway into the living room, holding his breath to see the conversation from behind, as Gabriel shrugs his shoulders lazily and smiles. Sam knows he’s choosing not to comment because he thinks it’s funny how Dean’s voice gets higher when he’s flustered.

          Charlie cuts the tension in her signature way, commenting casually “You know this _is_ sort of surprising for us, right Gabe? I mean, go you and all that. But you want to go from dating the VP of the Student Government for the senior class, to a sophomore on the debate team, and you somehow expect us not to be even a little surprised.” Sam sees Gabriel move on the couch, twisting his hips to bring his legs up and tuck them neatly underneath him before replying “Hey, I like to argue... And I also like Twizzlers. You guys want?”

          Sam ducks back into the kitchen as quickly as possible and tries to steady his breathing because he knows what’s coming next. He attempts to look casual, like he hadn’t heard a thing, spreading mustard as Gabriel pads into the kitchen quietly on bare feet. “Hey, Sammy whammy. How’s the paper coming?”

          Sam shrugs, completely at a loss for words, and manages a light “It’s okay” and a smile. Gabriel’s chest brushes against his back as he gets onto his tiptoes to reach the Twizzlers, which, as (bad) luck would have it, are in the cabinet above Sam’s head. He takes a few and pops one in his mouth before smiling brightly, dimples and all. “See ya later”.

            Four hours later, nearly in the middle of the night, Sam is finally finished with that paper. It wouldn’t have taken so long, except he lost his inspiration halfway through and got through five episodes of _Attack on Titan_ waiting for it to return. Now he’s lying in bed with his laptop propped up on his legs, editing digital pictures for his photography class, waiting for sleep to claim him. He’s so involved in touching up a photo of Dean, Gabriel, Benny, and Chuck sitting on the steps leading up to the school that he barely notices when a soft knock comes from his door and Gabriel himself pokes his head inside. Of course, when he does notice, his heart does this flip that’s really, really uncomfortable.

            Gabriel sees that he’s awake and grins, walking over and climbing into bed with Sam like it’s the most natural thing in the world. He scoots his body all the way under the covers, lying on his side with his head on Sam’s chest, studying the laptop’s screen. “Hey, Sammy”.

            Sam smiles fondly, but otherwise stays still. He doesn’t want to risk making Gabe uncomfortable enough to move. “Hey, Gabey. Why are you up so late?”

            Gabriel tries to shrug, and then realized it wasn’t going to work out in his position. “Couldn’t sleep, I guess. But I have something I wanted to ask you.” At this, Sam’s heart skips a beat and he starts to panic a little. He never considered that if Gabriel were serious about asking him out, he’d so it so soon, much less in the same day.

            “There’s a dessert cooking class offered at the rec center on Saturdays. I wanted to ask if you’d go with me next weekend. I mean, be my partner..”

            Gabriel trailed off, apparently unsure of what to say, and Sam realized he was holding his breath. “So you’re asking me out?”

            “Yeah, I am. After we eat the dessert I’m probably going to try to kiss you”. It was only then that Gabriel looked up at him, biting his lip, the light from the laptop screen making his eyes shine. Sam couldn’t help but smile, feeling a blush creeping up his neck and into his cheeks.

            “I think I could live with that.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay. ‘Night, Sam.” With that, Gabriel burrowed even further into Sam’s side, pulling the comforter up so he was barely visible before wrapping one arm around his waist. Sam saved his work quickly and shut down his laptop before scooting down to return the favor, ending up with an armful of Gabriel and a face full of soft hair. They dozed together, ready to fall asleep, but suddenly, a thought struck Sam and he couldn’t let it go. In the smallest voice he could muster he asked, “Gabe?”

          “Mmmm?”

          “You knew I could hear you in the kitchen today, didn’t you?”

          “Of course I did.”


End file.
